New Life
by sweetdreams13
Summary: Jacob is gone off on his own without any sense of where he's going. What will happen to him. Bad summary sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Stephenie Meyer related though I do wish either Edward or Jacob were mine ah life would be amazing... **

**Chapter One:**

The feel of dirt felt good under my paws and the rush of the wind as I ran blew away all my troubles. It was nice to be out here just running. Not caring about anything. A couple of times the others would try to talk to me but I would morph out before they could. I wasn't sure how long I had been running and I wasn't quite sure where I was. I stopped at a few times at a couple of little diners to get something to eat and leaving before check. I knew it was wrong but it was better then going back there.

The sun dropped behind the sky letting the moon rise. _Jacob come home_. Quil's voice echoed though me but I shook my big head and morphed our of wolf form leaving the pack behind. I changed into the sweat pants I had tied to my leg leaving my chest and feet bear.

I walked out of the woods. There was a small street in the middle of a small town. If someone was to see my now I would probably look very strange. I mentally laughed at the sight I must be. It was a fairly chilly night but it didn't bother my bear skin. I walked down the street lined with little shops. There was a fair amount of people on the street, all probably hurrying home. Most of the stories were closed or closing.

I stopped in front of a small diner that still looked open. My stomach clenched at the thought of stealing food once again. I opened the door, pushing the feeling out of the way. The diner smelt of cookies and fries a very odd smell but it made my stomach growl with pleasure. It looked empty but I took a seat down at the counter stool. It was small thing decorated as if from the 70's I raised an eyebrow at how cliché it was.

A soft voice made my ears prick up in interest. I leaned my head to the left so I could see into the back kitchen. I could make out a small figure dancing and softly signing to herself as she put dishes away. She turned from the sink she stood in front of and grabbed some more dirty ones that sat on the counter my her side.

I cleared my throat loudly hopping to get her attention. But then I noticed the small white ear plugs that were stuck in her ears and the small ipod clipped to her shirtsleeve.

She was a small girl with strawberry blonde hair which fell straight a little past her shoulder blades. She had a small chubbiness to her face but it was cute and gave her that innocent girl look. A smile spread across my lips as she danced and sung louder. It was funny watching her. My heart skipped a beat and I couldn't help grinning wider. She turned around ready to strike a pose and hit a note but froze as her pale blue eyes opened and landed on me.

"Omigod!" she screeched a hand flying to her heart. "What the hell are you doing here!?" She screeched again. I bit down on my lip the smile slipping from my face. I hadn't meant to scare her.

"Get out! We're closed!" she yelled. "Are you here to rob me? Fine the cash register is right there! Take whatever you want." I raised my hands in peace shaking my head in protest.

"No, no! I don't want to rob you! I'm just hungry. I thought you were open." I explained.

"We're closed."

"OK, sorry I'll go." I said getting up and starting to walk out the door. But that was the last thing I wanted to do, leave.

"No…wait." I stopped and stared at her. She looked around the diner and back at me. "It's ok. You just scared me." she said . She walked closer to the counter slowly fear still gripping her. " I'll sever you. Just as long as you don't, you know, don't turn out to be an ax murder and kill me or something."

"Nope no axe murders here." I said raising my hands palms up. _I wouldn't dream of harming her._ I thought.

She nodded accepting that I wasn't going to harm her. "OK then, what can I get you?"

I shrugged walking back to my stool and sitting back down. "What do you have?" I asked. A slight blush reached her cheeks.

"Actually, not much. The stoves shut off so…I guess I can make you a sandwich if you don't mind that?" She mumbled. I nodded in answer and she hurried off back into the kitchen. I could hear the clatter of plates and fridge opening and closing.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. The door was opened so I thought you were open." I called to her.

"Yeah Josh was supposed to lock up but he's a bum and forgot." I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I nodded then remembered she couldn't see me and muttered an "oh" not knowing what to say. After a few minutes she was back a sandwich in one hand and a glass of water in the other. She placed them in front of me.

"There you go." She mumbled.

"Thanks. I don't have much money." Actually I had none.

"That's alright. Josh already cleared out the cash register anyways, so this is on me." I nodded and looked down at the plate. A bologna sandwich on white bread and chips. Simple. I picked up the sandwich and to a bit. My stomach was thankful for whatever I put in it.

'So…' she said dragging out the o. 'Who are you? I don't think I've seen you around before. Visiting family?" She leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, watching me. I shook my head, "Just passing threw"

"Oh where you from?" she eyed me carefully taking my appearance, which was disheveled and dirty.

"Washington."

"DC or the state?"

"Eh, the state." I laughed. Her eyebrows arched in surprise but she didn't ask anymore questions.

"I'm Casey by the way." She said and walked closer to where I sat.

"Jacob." I took another bite of the sandwich and shoveled some chips into my mouth. I peeked up at her where she watched me eyebrows arched.

"Slow down or your gonna make yourself sick." Casey laughed. I liked her name it suited her well. It didn't take long for my plate to be clean the glass empty. Casey chuckled and took the plate and glass away. She disappeared through the kitchen calling "Guess you were hungry."

"Oh yeah." I laughed. I was always hungry between running and phasing, I'm sure there wasn't a time I wasn't hungry even if I wasn't doing those. Casey returned after she put the dirty dishes away. She had a small plastic bag in her hand which contained a few chocolate chip cookies. My mouth watered at the delicious snack.

"I got hungry watching you." She smiled. She walked around the counter and took a seat next to me. She took a cookie out and handed it to me. I took with a smile and she took a bite of one also.

"So what's your story?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Visiting different places." I lied

"In that?" Her emerald eyes swept over my bear chest and feet. All I wore was a pair of old sweat pants. Easy to travel with. I nodded.

"Hmm. How old are you?" She asked bluntly.

I paused debating on if I should lie about that or not. I chose not to. "16." I knew I looked older and I could get away with at least being years older. But for some reason I didn't want to lie to her. I didn't want to do anything but tell her the truth.

"Whoa. Really? I thought you were like 25 or something." She laughed.

"Yeah I look older." I chuckled.

"I'm 16 too. 17 if a week though." She flashed a smile that made my heart stop. I smiled back my heart racing. She was so beautiful. Her green eyes trapped my brown ones and we stared at each other. I couldn't look away. I leaned towards her my heart beating faster. Even when I was with Bella I didn't feel this way. I couldn't exactly pin point what I was feeling but I was something different then I had ever felt before. As I leaned closer she leaned also leaving room for just a piece of paper to slide between us.

"Is it alright if I kiss you?" I stuttered I couldn't get the words out and I'm sure I sounded like a fool but I couldn't help it, I had to kiss her. I knew I had just met her but I couldn't help myself. There was something about her and I just wanted her in my arms.

She didn't speak, just nodded. I leaned closer but before my lips could touch hers she spoke. "Wait I don't know you." She mumbled, her breath brushing across my face. " Oh forget it. Kiss me." she giggled lightly and I closed the little space left and my lips were touching her soft pink ones lightly and my heart stopped beating. She leaned in closer to me almost of her small stool. Our lips moved together with ease as if we had been doing this for forever.

My hands reached up and cupped her face in them. She pulled away in surprise. "Your hot!" she exclaimed.

"Well thanks." I laughed.

"No you're hot. Burning hot." She laid a hand on my chest and gasped." Your burning up!"

"No I'm always like this." I laughed. She looked at me startled.

"That is not normal." Her muttered her hand still on my chest. My heart beat so fast I was surprised she couldn't feel it popping out of my chest. "Wow." She muttered again. My hands were still holding her face.

"Does that bother you?" I asked.

"No it's just…odd."

"Hmm." I didn't know what to tell her and my mind wasn't able to think of anything other then how beautiful she was. My lips were back on hers. Her arms reached up and wrapped around my neck. Mine slid around her waist pulling her closer. My heart soared more then I ever thought it could.

We pulled apart gasping for air. "This is kind of wrong." She said. I nodded she was right we had just met but I couldn't help it. I felt I like I knew everything about her.

"But I feel like I've known you for ever. That's silly isn't it?" I shook my head. It was like she was reading my mind.

"Not at all." I answered. She pulled her arms away from neck and walked away and into the kitchen. I watched her go my body aching for her back in my arms. She came back a few seconds later her cheeks flushed. She stayed in the doorway watching me. I stared back, waiting. I wanted to kiss her again didn't want to ever let her go. I would do anything for her if she asked.

And then it hit me. I had_ imprinted_.

* * *

Well there it is first chapter. This story has been brewing in my mind for a while now and I thought I'd share it with you What do you think? Reviews are always welcomed.

Thank you

SD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

"Maybe I should go." I said standing up and making a get away to the door.

"What!? You're just going to leave?" I stopped. I could picture her little eyebrows pulled together in out rage but I didn't turn around. I didn't exactly want to leave, but imprinting on her, I just couldn't comprehend it because there was a face that kept flashing through my mind. Bella Swan. I had loved her and sure she was marry a filthy bloodsucker but I had loved her.

And that was it. I _had_ loved her. I had imprinted on this girl I had just met. In the short time I had known her I knew I loved. I guess that's how imprinting was supposed to be.

"I don't have a place to stay." I spoke after a while. I could hear her small footsteps shuffle over to where I stood.

"We have an extra room. At my house. I'm sure my father would let you stay." I turned and looked at her. She was standing a few feet away watching me with a guarded expression. She nervously played with hand, wringing them.

I nodded. "OK then."

"OK." She smiled at me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the diner switching off the lights as we passed through the door. "We'll have to buy you some clothes too." She laughed again at my appearance.

"I don't have any money."

"That's fine. My treat." She smiled at me. We were now in front of her car. She quickly pulled the keys out of her pocket and unlocked the doors. She climbed in. It was a small car kind of old, cars I was used. "Well you coming?" She called. I looked around hesitating. Then nodded and got into her car.

Her home was an old farm house at the ends of the small town. It had two floors and a small barn. It was cute an in old fashion kind of way. I couldn't help but smile. Talk about small town. Her father was out in the barn when we arrived. I waited for her as she went in and talked to him.

I waited scoping out the felid and house around. It was pretty close to midnight I could tell and I could hear small animals creep out and search around. It was a nice clear night, the clouds barely covering the half moon sky.

After about 10 minutes Casey stuck her head out of the barn doors and called for me to come in. I looked down at my pretty much nonexistent clothes. I wasn't to thrilled to meet her father in this. But there wasn't much I could do. I ran a hand through my hair, which had grown longer, pushing it out of my face. And bracing myself I walked into the barn.

The barn smelled faintly of hay and dirty and a big green tractor sat in the middle. I looked around wondering where her father was when I noticed the pair of legs sticking out from underneath.

I looked at Casey in question. But before she could answer her father pushed out from under the tractor and looked at me.

"So you this boy my daughter met?"

I nodded, "Yes, sir."

"And you need a place to stay?"

I nodded again.

"OK then. We have a guest room. You can stay there and you can work at the diner to pay for your stay."

"Um. Thank you, sir." I mumbled, this was more then I expected.

"Good. You look like a good kid." He muttered as he slid back under the tractor. I looked over at Casey who was smiling. She gestured to me to follow her as she slipped out of the barn. I quickly followed taking a last look at the skinny legs sticking out from under the tractor.

"See that wasn't so bad. He's a nice guy anyways." She laughed. She led me into the house explaining where things were as we went. The inside of the house looked like what you would expect. It was very country and simple. The farm house was two stories the four bedrooms and a bathroom on the second. On the first there was a living room, with a small TV as the center piece, a kitchen with a round table with four chairs, a bathroom, and a small room that her father used as an office.

She led me up to the second floor. It was a long hallway with two bedrooms on one side and two more on the other with a bathroom in the middle.

"Josh and mine are on the left," she pointed. Josh was her brother it seemed. "And yours is next to my father's room." She led me to the room and opened the door. It creaked with a protest and let the two of them in. The room was bare expect for the medium size bed that sat in the middle of the room and a bureau across from it.

"It's not much."

"It's perfect." I interrupted. It felt kind like home a bit. I turned and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Um…I think so of Josh's flannel pants might fit you. You're about his height but his shirts won't fit. But then again I guess you don't mind not wearing a shirt." She said eyeing my bare chest.

"Ha, nope."

She left hurrying down the hall. I heard a door open creaking also. I could hear her moving around in the room muttering to herself. I couldn't believe how her family was just letting me come and stay with them. It was amazing.

She returned quickly holding a pair of pants. She handed them to me. "They might be a little short you a bit taller then him, but close enough." She laughed nervously. I took them thanking her.

"'Kay…well I guess I'll go so you can change and go to bed. 'Night. Oh and we have to work at the diner tomorrow, part of the deal. It opens at eight so I'll wake you up at seven." She left before I could say anything, closing the door behind her.

"Right." I mumbled.

So? A bit of nothing more of a filler chapter but it'll get better in the next one I promise ha ha.

Reviews please it would lovely.

SD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Three Months Later…

* * *

The sun was high and its bright rays flitted into the windows of the small diner. Casey sat down a glass of coffee on a table and talked to the elderly couple that sat there. I still couldn't believe I was here and she was with me. My heart beat faster every time she was near and I would do anything for her. I had imprinted, the thought still gave me butterflies. I wanted to change and tell Quil, Embery and the others because now I knew what they meant. But I hadn't changed once since arriving here in Middleton, Tennessee.

Casey walked over behind the counter where I stood serving the people who sat at the counter seats. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Hey baby." Her soft twangled with that little southern accent she had.

"Hey. How you doing?" I answered sliding an arm around her waist. She smiled her little smile sending my heart into a little frenzy.

"Very good. Oh gotta go Mr. Sions needs more coffee." She kissed me again before rushing off. I waned to pull her back into my arms and never let go. I filled people's cups and took a few more orders. I'd been here for a while so my mind wasn't thinking of it as I did the actions. Casey would be going back to school soon and I didn't know what to do spending hours without her. It was a funny thought really. It was only eight hours a day but I didn't think I could get through it. I wouldn't be going with her seeing as I didn't have any papers to apply with and I didn't want to go very much anyways.

I took a family's order and gave it to the cook. Casey was standing behind the counter waiting for me. "Come on." She untied her apron. "Let's get out of here." She took my hand and dragged me out into the hot sticky summer air. I pulled her closer wrapping my arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

She giggled and tried pushing me away. "Stop it Jacob." I laughed and kissed her again on the neck and then on the lips.

"Where you want to go? My place?" I asked. I had bought myself a small apartment above the local bookstore. The owner was friends with Casey's father and gladly let me stay there and with my job at the diner it was easy to afford. She nodded. With my arm still around her waist we walked down the sidewalk her chatting.

It was a nice day for down here. The sunwas slowly falling behind the clouds as the night rose. Even with evening coming it was hot and sticky out but there was a nice cool breeze that made it bearable.

As we turned on to my street a nice breeze floated in ruffling Casey's hair and carrying another smell. I skidded to a stop, my nose crinkling and my hands bunching into fist. Casey stopped and looked up at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I didn't look down at her just grabbed her shoulders and spun her back the way we came.

"Go back to the diner." I grunted.

"What? What is going on with you?"

"Go." I pushed her not too lightly, but I couldn't help. She stumbled and looked over her shoulder at me. But I had already turned back around. I heard her mumbled fine and her little feet stomping away.

My fist shook and my body threaten to phase right there and then but I shook it off and held the urge back. I stocked forward down the street my eyes sweeping the street. And that's when I saw it. The unwanted familiar silver slick car. "Cullen." I spat down.

I all but ran to the car that was parked outside the bookstore where my apartment was. The stupid bloodsucker must have noticed I saw it because I heard it turn on purring quickly but before it could pull away I slammed my fist down on the hood leaving indents of my curled fist.

"_What are you doing here_?" my voice full of venom. The bloodsucker didn't answer. I could fell the stares of the people on the street but I didn't acknowledge them. My eyes strained to see into the darkly tinted windows of the car.

"What are you doing here!" I yelled this time digging my fist into the hood deeper. The window of the car rolled down.

"Do you mind. Your denting my car." The voice was whimsical but it held a deep threat behind it. It was not the voice I was expecting.

"Then answer my question." I growled my hands pushing deeper into the car.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Inside." I pulled my hands away and stlaked off to the stairs that led up to the second floor apartment, not bothering to wait. The sky was not toattly dark yet but it was cloudy enough for the vampire to step out and follow me. I could hear her behind him her feet barely making sound as they stepped on the iron staircase.

I pulled my cars out of my short pockets and unlocked the door leaving it open for the leech to follow. The apartment was small the door opening up into the living room and a small excuse for a wall was the only thing separating the kitchen from the living room. Across from the door was a short hallway that led into the only bedroom.

I walked into the small kitchenette. I stood by the sink trying to control myself and tried not to breathe, her smell made my wolf instinct kick in. I heard the vamp look around a little before pulling out a chair out from the small kitchen table and sitting down.

"Great now I'll have to burn that." I muttered turning around.

"Hmph." She said turning her nose up at me. "You don't smell to good either need I remind you."

"What do you want?" I snapped I wanted this bloodsucker out of my home and out of my life. This was a reason I left I didn't want this anymore. Everything was perfect I was finally in love with someone who was in love with me. There were no wolves or leeches to ruin it. And here she was showing up here and ruining it all.

"I'm here for Bella." My breath caught in my throat. Bella. The last memory I had of her sprung to my mind. I shook it away she was the last person I wanted to think about.

"What about her? If she's in trouble I'm sure you and your _family_ can save her."

Alice looked at me hatred in her eyes. "She's not in trouble." She growled. "But for some reason I don't understand, she's worried about you. You're all she thinks about lately, it really is quite annoying. She wants you to attend the wedding. And if you don't I'm sure she'll be upset and if she isn't happy on her wedding day because of a stupid wolf…" her voice trailed off.

The wedding. I thought they would have already had that stupid thing. "Well forget it. Sorry, I'm not going."

"OK then. Doesn't bother me I'd rather you didn't but the rest of the pack will be there and Bella will be sad but I'm sure she will get over it. Oh, and the pack is worried about you. Four months and nothing. They miss you too Jacob." Her voice at the end was softer and it made him look down at her for the first time.

"They don't need me." I grumbled. My anger was dissolving at the thought og the pack and Billy all alone.

"Jacob. Why won't you come back?" The question and the sincerity in her voice for his answer baffled him. Why did she care did she care they were mortal enemies.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"Because pup, Bella is hurting because of you and she is my sister. I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"Now she gets to know how it feels." I muttered turning my back on the bloodsucker. My hands gripped the counter tightly. Alice Cullen jumped to her feet pushing the chair to the floor. I prepared myself for an attack but she just stood there.

"Selfish puppy." She spat at me. I didn't hear her move but I heard the door close with a slam. I stood where I was still clenching the counter even after I heard the car drive away and the sky darken and the moon rose.

Chapter three here. Sorry it took so long. I just turned 16 and I went to New York for my birthday so I wasn't able to type

Reviews are nice i would really like to know what you guys think so well.

Thank you.

SD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I haven't been doing this but as you can tell I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's amazing characters it's sad I know but I will survive...

Chapter Four:

* * *

The next day I walked into the diner my eyes sweeping for Casey. I had tried to call her last night after I had pulled myself away from the kitchen but she wouldn't answer my call. She was taking someone's order and stopped to talk with them for a little. I walked behind the counter graping my apron and tied it around my waist never taking my eyes off her. I watched her as she threw back her head and laughed. She was beautiful, graceful, loving, amazing, she was wonderful. She was everything I wanted, everything I needed.

She looked away from the customers and her green eyes landed on me. She didn't smile or anything just looked. She excused herself from the table and grabbed a couple of dirty dishes on an empty table and walked past me into the kitchen. I followed her.

She dropped the plates into the big sink and turned to look at me her hands on her hips. She was short barely reaching his chest.

"What happened yesterday?" she asked not one to beat around the bush.

"Um. Well someone from back home was at my apartment and he isn't… um…" I wasn't quite sure what to tell her. I wished I could tell her the truth but I was too scared to tell her and how she would. Casey was a stubborn person and very realistic and if I were to tell her, oh yeah I'm a werewolf and my ex love is getting married to a vampire. She definitely wouldn't just accept that.

"You didn't want me to meet him?" I nodded. Her eyes searched my face looking for something. She sighed heacily and closed the space between us wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Jacob if there's something you want to tell me, please do." Her voice was muffled against my tee-shirt. My heart ached to tell her but instead I lied.

"There's nothing. Everything is good." I ran my hands though her hair hugging her tightly to my chest. "I love you, you know that right." I asked.

"Of course." She answered I kissed the top of her head.

"Break it up you too people need their orders taken." Josh said walking into the kitchen. I smiled down at Casey before letting her go. "I love you." I told her once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days passed uneventful. No sign of bloodsuckers or the pack. Though they weren't there they were always in my mind. I lay awake almost every night thinking of Billy. Was he okay? How was he doing on his own? I felt bad for leaving like I had but I couldn't stay there. A few time's Bella would drift though my thoughts but I quickly pushed them away. I knew I was scaring Casey with my detachment but she didn't push me for answers.

One Wednesday I was on my way back from the diner after picking up some stuff up for John Casey's father, when I saw him. The familiar brown fur and blue eyes. Sam. I froze in my tacks and stared back. He was half hidden by the trees that sprouted out of the woods. If I hadn't known what he looked like I probably wouldn't have noticed him.

"Sam." His name escaped my lips in a whisper. Our eyes connected, I could tell he wanted me to wait as he turned and lopped away. After a few seconds he was back stepping out of the woods in human form dressed only in a pair of shorts. He crossed the street and met me at on the sidewalk.

"Jacob." He said.

"Hey Sam." I replied. I couldn't help the sigh that slipped through my lips. I knew this day would come.

"Jacob." He said once again, and then he was pulling me into a bear hug crushing the bags of food between us.

After embrace Sam pulled away. "Wow you look bigger than I remember." He laughed. I just nodded in answer. I pushed past him and started walking back to my place. He turned and followed me.

"Jacob, we miss you." He said easily catching up with me.

"I miss you guys too." I really did but I didn't want to go back.

"Then come home. Come back with me." I stopped and turned to face him setting my face to a stone mask.

"How did you find me?" I turned and kept walking close to my apartment.

"The little Cullen said she found you. Alice I think they call her." I nodded of course.

"How did she find me? I asked we had reached my apartment and I unlocked the door walking in.

"Quil said he heard your thoughts about 4 months ago and got a glimpse of where you were. So Alice and Edward came looking for you. He caught a look at Quil's thoughts and then she trailed your scent forever to this place."

I dropped the bags on the kitchen table and walked over to the fridge. Pulling it open I grabbed a container of left over Chinese food I begun to eat not bothering to ask Sam if he wanted any. Sam stood in the living room looking around before walking into the kitchen.

"Nice place." He commented sitting down the same place that Cullen had been.

"Thanks." I muttered. We stood there in silence.

"Come back Jacob." Sam finally spoke. I groaned this was getting old.

"No. I made a life here I can't just leave."

"Your have a life back in La Push! Why did you run Jake? We have been scared like hell for four months wondering where the hell you were. You haven't phased in four months! Billy keeps asking where you are he tries to act strong but we all know he's worried about you"

"I know." I muttered.

"If this is about Bella and the Cullens forget them! After the wedding they're gone. She isn't worth you leaving your family for Jake. She isn't even,"

"I imprinted on someone." I interrupted. Sam stopped in mid sentence.

"You have?"

"Yes. She's everything to me now. I can't just leave her."

"So you're going to leave your family instead? Jacob you're only sixteen! You can't do this."

"I've been doing fine so far!"

"Jacob!" Sam yelled in frustration throwing his hands up. I opened my mouth to answer but a knock at the door stopped me.

"Who is it?" I called though I already knew.

"Jake it's me." I threw a look to Sam and walked over to the door. I opened it to see Casey standing in the doorway her hair a wind blown mess.

"I locked my purse with my house keys in the diner when I locked up. Can I borrow yours?" she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. I chuckled and opened the dor wider. She stepped in and noticed Sam who had gotten up stood in the living room.

"Oh. Hello." She stammered. She looked back at me a blush flushing her cheeks.

"Casey this is Sam. Sam this is Casey, my girlfriend." Sam walked over to her and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you. You're the one keeping Jake safe?" he laughed. Casey laughed nervously and nodded.

"Yeah I guess so."

"The keys are on my bed." I said. Casey nodded and hurried off muttering to herself.

"That's the girl?" Sam whispered. I nodded.

"Hmm." He thought to himself. "Does she know?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Jake I can't find them." Casey called from the room.

"Try the dresser drew." I called back.

"Jake if you want to stay here I can't make you come back. And I know how imprinting works I understand why you don't want to leave. Just know that we all miss you. The pack, Billy even Bella." I glared at him as he said her name. "I'll see you around." He said before pushing past me and walking out the door.

When he was gone I sighed not realizing I had been holding my breath. Casey came back dangling the keys in her hand.

"I found them." She looked around for Sam.

"He left." I said. Her green eyes searched mine.

"You OK?"

"I suppose." I muttered.

"Was that your brother? He looked just like you." Her voice was a whisper.

"Yeah, kind of."

"What does he want?" she asked. I wanted to walk to her wrap her in my arms and tell her, absolutely nothing, he didn't matter. But I couldn't. Because he did matter. My family mattered not matter how hard I tried to run, they would always be there.

"He wants you to leave right?" she said after I didn't answer. He chin jutted out stubbornly. I nodded not trustion my voice.

"Are you leaving?"

"I don't want to." I answered. I turned my face away from her beautiful green eyes.

"I think you should." She stated simply.

"What?"

"You should go. They're your family and they miss you, they need you." She walked over to me and dropping the keys on the table wrapped her arms around me. My arms slid automatically around her also.

"You can't keep running anymore. What ever it is that is making run you just have to go back and face it." She muttered. I had never told her why I left; I had never told her anything about my life back at La Push. She didn't ask and I didn't give answers. And though she had no idea what happened back there she was right.

I nodded "But I don't want to leave you." I stated my voice a low whisper. She pulled away from.

"That's all that's keeping you here. Me?" I nodded

"Jake, don't let me the reason you wont go back home. I don't want you to leave, don't get me wrong I love you, but if I was your family I would want you home." She leaned against my chest again. I held her tight.

"Come with me." I said after a while. If I couldn't stay here then she could come with me.


End file.
